1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the tracking of information, and more particularly, to providing systems and methods that enable the tracking of prepaid transactions.
2. Description of Related Art
Prepaid transaction systems are typically based on a prepaid card, such as a calling card. This card is purchased with a predetermined amount of credit against which the users can debit various purchasing activities, such as making a call, for example, a long distance call. Typically these cards are available at convenience stores, and are purchased with cash. A user may then use the card without the necessity of carrying, for example, exact change for a pay phone.
The card can be disposable, such as a one time use card, or, alternatively, “recharged” by taking the card to a predetermined location to have credit placed back on the card. For example, a number of public transportations systems employ a reusable card that is recharged on a dedicated card crediting machine.